The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to search engines.
Search engines (SEs), such as Google (Google® and all Google®—based trademarks and logos are trademarks of Google and/or its affiliates) or Yahoo® (Yahoo® and all Yahoo®—based trademarks and logos are trademarks of Yahoo! Inc. and/or its affiliates) typically use several techniques to crawl or index web pages. Such techniques basically follow links on pages to other pages. Then the pages are sorted by content (and other factors) and this information is indexed. Algorithms and ranking is then used to deliver the best results for search queries. Some SEs such as Google® also enable content owners to use Rich snippets (e.g., microdata, microformats, RDFa, and Data Highlighter) which are the few lines of text that appear under every search result and are designed to give users a sense for what is on the web page and why it's relevant to their query.